Metamorphosis
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: With solid proof of Zim's alien-ness, Dib is as happy as he'll ever be. But something inside him is changing, and not for the better. First in a trilogy called The Cycle of Life.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, Johnen Vasquez does, blah-blah-blah...

-x-

It started with one sentence, "I finally have proof about your existence Zim."

-x-

Zim was in the Skool cafeteria poking the nutrient sludge they served there when Dib approached him with this statement. "What is it _this_ time, Dib-monkey? A photo? A video? Tell Ziiiiiim!" The invader crowed nervously.

"Even better," Dib gloated, "As you know, my dad has been working on a device that can scan retinas and memories to determine if someone is lying. If you get a match on both the retinal scan and the memory scan, then you're telling the truth." Zim began to sweat nervously. "Well he's finished it and, not only does it work, but you can print off the results pictures included." He leaned in close to the nervous alien.

"S-so?" Zim stammered, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, knowing that I've seen you without your disguise, and I remember every little escapade and plot that I've foiled - then you can guess what I'm going to do with that machine." He leered.

"You lie, **you LIIIIE!!!!**!" Zim screamed, "You wouldn't have the guts to do that you puny earthling. And besides, even with the proof, who would you tell aside from that revolting 'Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery' about me, Ziiim? Who would you tell?"

"I have my connections…Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some speech writing to do. When they dissect you, I think they'll want me to be present and a speech never hurt anyone." And with that, the satisfied child walked off, whistling a merry tune, thinking about the glory he'd get for exposing Zim.

Zim, however, was left to worry his little head off. _What if the Dib-stink really does expose Zim? Then all will be lost! The Tallest will be furious!!! I cannot allow this to happen! I must stop him…but how?_

Once the kids were back in Mrs. Bitters' class, Zim raised his hand. The snake-like teacher looked at him coldly, "What is it Zim?"

"I am afraid that I have the brain worms. Could I possibly go home and get them killed, please?" Zim asked politely.

"Will you be missed if you never come home?" the old bat asked.

"No"

"Then you may go. Now-" she continued, "Today's lesson is on AIDS and how, even if we find the cure, we're all doomed" Zim scurried off to his base with a worried, sick look on his face.

-x-

Zim sat in the lab of his base, pondering the predicament that he was in. If he didn't come up with a solution to the Dib problem, his mission, and possibly even the entire Operation Impending Doom II, would be compromised. But how could he possibly stop the Dib-human from scanning Zim's true identity and showing it to the whole Earth?! The boy's human, he doesn't care about the Irkans' safety! _Wait-! What was it that the humans said?_ "If you can't beat them than join them, eh?" Zim thought aloud, "So, instead of beating Dib, I should join him…or he should join Zim." As the fiendish idea popped into his head, Zim began to cackle evilly. _Yes….this is the solution to my problem! Just you wait Dib, this is your last peaceful night of rest…_

-x-

The next day, Dib walked in to Skool cockily, a big grin pasted to his face, "Today's the day Zim" he said, "My dad is moving the machine soon and this will be the only time I can use it before he gives it to the government to mass produce for use in the courts of law. Unfortunately, it takes a while for the results to print so you have a little longer to bemoan your existence or even leave the planet."

"Oh I do not think I will be leaving the planet anytime soon, but, before I do (if I do)," Zim said calmly, "I would like you to have this PAK as a souvenir. You have been a most worthy adversary and though my job would have been much easier without you, it also would have been less fun."

A little red flag went off in his head, where had he heard those words before? He ignored it however, "Uh, okay…" He accepted the PAK and then winced, something had pricked him! He looked at Zim who had a Cheshire grin spread across his face and then back at the PAK, _why was some of this so familiar? Ah well…_

-x-

Skool went on as normal: Mrs. Bitters droning on about how the Earth was doomed and how she had been a snake tamer, until her favorite snake got infected with a virus and imploded, destroying six of the seven layers of Hell, gym ending in Dib with a wedgie and Zim hurting his squeedelyspooch, then came lunch. Dib sat down with Gaz, as usual, but he noticed Zim staring at him intently. Slightly disturbed, Dib started to dig in to the Skool food and then stopped. The food was horrid, even more horrid than normal; to top it off he seemed to be having a severe allergic reaction to it! And it wasn't even corn and mayonnaise day!

"Gaz-!" he choked out, "Gaz – help…" his sister ignored him as he thrashed about on the floor, the food seeming to burn his very skin. Zim just laughed and walked away. As soon as he could, Dib ran to the fountain to rinse the horrid taste out of his mouth. When the water touched his mouth, his skin began to smoke and burn horribly; he shrieked and leapt away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. _What is wrong with me?!!! He thought, First the food, now the water; am I becoming hyper allergic to everything?! And why did Zim look so smug?_

-x-

When he got home he promptly ran to his room and looked in the mirror, "Is this the 'puberty' I'm supposed to go through when I'm older?" he asked himself, "Severe allergic reactions to food, water, and – **HOLY CRAP IS MY SKIN GREEN?!!!!!!**" he peered into the looking-glass at his reflection intently; yes, his skin did seem to be a light shade of green, and his hair seemed to be thinning. He ran his hand through his hair and a large clump fell out. "Is this normal?!!!" He shook his head and more strands fell to the floor, "Get a hold of yourself Dib! You're just overly paranoid today. This isn't some horrific transformation or anything. It's all in your head; it's stress related. Now buck up and let's get that proof!!!" he ran off to Professor Membrane's lab where the machine was.

-x-

While Dib slept, Zim watched a screen in his base intently, "Yes Dib-monster, sleep! For this shall be the last peaceful sleep you shall ever have! According to my statistics and simulations, my plan should be complete by morning." His laugh echoed through the night's noises, insanity echoing off the walls of the houses. Yet Dib was totally unaware.

**End Pt1**

-x-

A/N: This is one of those 'It's going to leak out of my brain' ideas, the ones you have to write or your head'll implode. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!!!!


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: If I owned IZ, d'you think I'dve let Nickelodeon cancel it? (Or even keep the rights for it) I thought not.

-x-

When Dib rolled out of bed the next morning, he immediately noticed something was off. His balance seemed different, his senses were more acute than humanly possible, and he seemed to have trouble breathing, as if each labored breath might be his last. However, until he got in the bathroom to take a leak, he didn't know the half of it.

The young paranormalist dragged his feet as he crossed the hallway to get to the restroom he shared with his scary-as-sin sister. _Why is it that the day I have the means to expose Zim, I always feel like crap?_ He thought, _This is a happy occasion, I should be elated at the thought of what is coming up, not feeling like I have the flu! _He shook his head wearily as he pulled the door shut, locking it so his evil sibling couldn't get in, _Not like that'd stop her,_ he smiled grimly, _she'd just bust the door down, probably on my head. _With a slight motion he looked in the mirror that hung above the sink to check his reflection – and let out a glass-shattering shriek.

Staring from the mirror's reflective surface was an alien, almost identical to Zim! The alien was about Dib's height and wearing Dib's clothes, but that's where the similarities ended. It had, in place of eyes, large mahogany orbs, pupil-less, large antennae twitching atop its larger-than-normal-noggin, and three-fingered claws in the place of hands. He wiggled his fingers and gasped again as his reflection (for it was now painfully obvious that the small Irken was him) _This isn't-!!!!!_ he stopped in mid thought, his chest heaving painfully, _air…I need air!!! Why-? _Then it hit him. He had seen this before, when Zim lost his PAK. That must mean, because he was Irken, that he too must need a PAK to survive!!

He staggered back to his room and began to rustle through his backpack, where had he left that PAK?! His hands touched something small and metallic, there it was! He grabbed the piece of technology and held it to the ridge of his spine at about the same place Zim's was. Almost immediately thin tentacles of wires and cords shot out of the device and pierced his back. His entire body arched as information began to flood into him; information on how to use the PAK, the Irken history, the Irken anatomy, the Irken language, both written and spoken, all of it entering his brain at such a pace that his screams pierced the heavens themselves.

**PERSONALITY BACKUP DOWNLOADING, CEREBREAL DUPLICATE AT 50%...PROGRESS HINDERED BY INTERNAL REPAIR…PROGRESS AT 70%...80%...90%...COMPLETE. TRANSFER EXCESS INFORMATION TO PAK STORAGE FOR FURTHER USE. REINITIALIZE LIFE FUNCTIONS.**

A mechanical arm protruded from the PAK and administered a small shock to his antennae. Dib jolted up and then curled into the fetal position, his small form racked with sobs. Just then, something happened no one could have predicted.

Gaz kicked his door ajar, coming to see what was causing her brother to scream like that and maybe telling him to shut up. What she saw instead of her crazy older sibling was a small green form that reminded her vaguely of Zim – but was wearing her brother's clothing!!! "Who are you?! What the crap are you doing in my brother's room? And why are you wearing his clothes?!" she eyed the little green boy with a perverse curiosity, "Are you a friend of Zim's?"

Dib said nothing, his mind searching for a solution for the pickle he was in. Then, frantically looking over his shoulder at his pissed sister, he leapt out of his window and ran towards the only safe place he could think of: Zim's home base.

-x-

As soon as he reached his front door, he kicked it in, "Zim!!!" he shouted angrily, "Come out here and face me you pile of alien scum!!!!!" No one was in the room except for GIR, Zim's schizoid robot, who was watching the "Angry Monkey Show".

"oh hello!" he smiled sweetly at the furious Dib, "you must be here to see master! ill go get him, kay? you just wait here and enjoy your stay, ill be right back!" And with that, the little robot dashed off.

Suddenly Zim stood in front of the surprised pre-teen, a large smile on his face, his magenta orbs narrowed to smug slits of satisfaction. "Ah, Dib, what a surprise."

"You're not surprised at all!!!! You did this to me, didn't you!!! That PAK, the prick on my finger, you used me to achieve your own devious means!!!"

"I was using a form of speech you **hhhhhumans** call sarcasm," Zim spat the word out like a curse, "I did it well, no?"

"Why couldn't you have just killed me, or tortured me, or pulled my organs out through my nose, or something?! Why did you have to make me one of you?!!" _'One of you'_, that phrase scared him, it was like he was admitting he wasn't human anymore.

"Do you remember the saying, _'If you can't beat them, join them'_? Well I decided that, if I, the mighty **Ziiiim**, couldn't beat you, you'd join me." He rectified his actions with a calm, level tone.

"Wh-?! That makes no sense!!! You turned me into an Irken so I could **join you**?!" Dib scoffed, "I'll still expose you! The results are already printed off, all I have to do is go home and…" he trailed off sadly, staring at his claw-like fingers. "I-I can't go home, can I?"

"No, you can't," Zim gloated, "As of now you are Irken. Though, by using the holo-disguise feature in your PAK you could look like your previous big-headed self but, since I, the amazing **Zim,** made the PAK myself, I can disable the disguise at a moment's notice, so don't even think about betraying me."

Dib's hung his head, "So I'm your prisoner?"

"More or less. You can resume your normal daily routine, sans stopping my ingenious plans, but you have to help me gather information on Earth. Also you have to report back to me on a regular basis like I have to do with the Tallest."

"Wait a minute; I will not help you destroy the Earth!!"

"I didn't say you had to help me **destroy** it, just that you had to gather information for me."

"Still, what makes you think I'll help you?!"

"This-" he shouted to the high heavens, "COMPUTER!!!! Intruder alert! Capture the filthy Dib-thing!"

**[I'll do it, but you do realize that the intruder is Irken, and only remotely resembles the Dib-boy] **The computer replied in a bored monotone. Nonetheless, large tentacles short down from the ceiling and wrapped around Dib, hindering his movement.

"Wait, what?!!!" he flailed around to no avail, "What do you mean I only remotely resemble my human self?!" God, how he hated to say that, "Does that mean I'm not human anymore?"

"Well, I'd like to say yes, but-" Zim began cautiously, choosing his words carefully, "Only your body is genetically human no longer. Your mind and personality on the other hand, remain to be that of an inferior human (although I wish you thought like and Invader, or even an Irken smeet…)"

For a while the two of them had an unspoken staring contest, neither of them blinking their strange eyes, neither of them breaking eye contact with the other. Then the life seemed to flow out of Dib and he looked down, "Okay…"

"Eh?"

"Okay, I'll do what you want…just let me down…" Dib was tired of fighting a war he would obviously lose.

"Computer, release the Dib." Zim's voice was haughty as he addressed his base's mainframe.

**[Again…This. Is. Not. The. Dib. It's an Irken.]** As the computer back-sassed, his master's face darkened with frustration.

"I get that. For all sakes and purposes, label it as the Dib." He sighed, "Now release him, I **command **you!!!"

**[Yes MASTER]** the computer complied and let Dib go as he collapsed on the floor.

He turned his unusual eyes piteously towards his foe, "Now, can you tell me how to work the stupid holo-thingy? I want to go home…"

Zim gave him a triumphant look, "Your brains should have the PAK's user-interface manual stored in it somewhere, whether in your brain meats or your PAK. Look it up."

Dib mentally smacked himself on the head, of course it would be in his brain, he remembered getting all that information in the first place. "That's it?"

"Yup. Cool, huh?"

He went silent as his form flickered and changed from the small brown-eyed Irken, to his normal human form, his glasses resting on his nose, his raven-colored scythe-like hair perfectly in place. "Much better…"

"awww…i liked the big-headed boy better like master…" GIR commented, suddenly back from his 'getting of the master'.

"By the way," Dib turned over his shoulder and stared Zim in the eyes, "I will fix this, and I **will** get you back. You just wait."

Zim turned to GIR and made a scoffing noise as Dib slammed the door shut, "I don't know what his issue is, he should be proud to work for the amazing **Ziiiiim**."

"aw…minimoose thinks he needs a hug." GIR squealed. The small purple moose nodded and made a noise like a squeaky chew toy.

"Ah, well…" Zim shrugged and proceeded to don his disguise, "On to Skool."

"have fun!!!!" GIR waved him off and then turned to the TV and plopped on the couch, "I love this show" he sighed.

-x-

Dib caught up with Gaz about a block from the Skool, "Hey Gaz…"

"Shut up…" Gaz gave him the evil eye, "Hey, was there an alien in your room this morning?"

"No. You must have been dreaming."

"The only dreams I have involve you being a lot of pain. Unless the alien ate you in my dream, I was awake." She studied him carefully. "Where were you this morning?"

"Spying on Zim" he said quickly, too quickly.

"I thought you had the evidence you needed to prove him an alien. Why did you need to spy on him then?" She gave him a hard hate-filled stare as he shredded the evidence in his PAK.

"Old habits die hard?" he wished she didn't hear the question in his voice.

"Whatever…" she walked off and Dib sighed, grateful nothing had happened.

Though the outside was silent except for the noises of the town, his head buzzed with ideas, _How do I get out of this one? Come on Dib – THINK!!!! _But he continually drew blanks until a week or so into his Irken life. And the idea he got was pure GENIUS. Zim would pay, he would pay dearly.

**End pt2**

-x-

A/N: Yesterday, I spent hours writing the rough draft for this and then it struck me, Why not make this story part of a trilogy?! So my idea bloomed. Expect to see more of this awesome idea soon. And special thanks to Imagi for your review. It made my day!


	3. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: I don't --- wait, do we have to do this? Oh, we do?! Hm... Kay then *clears throat* InnowaydoIownIZ(thoughIwishIdid) What? you say you couldn't understand that? Ah well...

-x-

About three weeks after the incident, Dib seemed to have adjusted to his life as an alien disguised as a human even though he hated it. He hated the fact that he had to rely on Zim for food that wouldn't nearly kill him. He hated the fact that he had to lie to everyone, his dad, Gaz, the kids at Skool, everyone. He despised the fact that he had to pass on information about the Earth to Zim and call him 'Sir'. He hated that he was now the very thing he despised most, an alien. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of redemption, the littlest hint that he might be able to reverse the DNA altering. Well, that and revenge.

-x-

Having a PAK was an interesting experience for him. All that information, more than two hundred times more than the human brain could hold, was stored in that PAK which also served as a life-support system, an extra set of appendages, a communicator, a GPS, and any tool he could possibly need. But the information was of the most use to him, finally, here was all the things he'd ever want to know about Zim and his people (he refused to consider himself and Irken even though genetically he was): their strengths, their weaknesses, their tactics, and even their mating rituals (which, strangely enough, consisted of a show of height, a battle between the two who would mate, and then a complex ceremony which resulted in them adding their combined genes being added to the gene pool at the smeeting rooms (after that, they resumed their normal lives as if it had never happened)).

Still, he couldn't get used to the claws that now tipped his fingers or the antennae that adorned his head. They, even now, seemed like they were in the way and the extra senses that the antennae brought on (along with the sensitivity that came with having what was essentially a bundle of nerves on his head) were cumbersome and sometimes he forgot about them.

-x-

For the most part, he just went on with his daily life: Skool, information gathering, reverse engineering, formulating revenge, bed. Once or twice there was an anomaly in the routine he had become so dependent on, such as the time Zim decided to show him off to the Almighty Tallest.

That day Zim had ordered him to come over to his base immediately so Dib began to worry, _What if he knows what I'm doing?!! What if he's going to take my PAK away from me?_ He began to sweat but he complied anyway. Once he got to the base, the guard-gnomes watching him carefully as he entered, he stood at attention (after disabling the holo-disguise), saluting with his antennae (actually he was making a rude gesture akin to the Finger but Zim was to egotistical to really notice). "Yes Sir?"

What he saw was the two Irkens he had seen back when Zim had been kidnapped (A/N: "The Frycook What Came from All That Space") on the TV screen and Zim, saluting proudly in front of them. "Dib!" He turned to face him for a moment then faced his leaders again "See, here is the proud Irken that once was the Dib-monkey."

"Fascinating…" Purple said, "And you did this to him using the same technology that you used when you turned the two of you into bologna?"

"Speaking of which," Red interjected, "How **did **you fix that?"

"It was a very painful and long procedure involving GIR, a robot gerbil, three tons of wheat germ, and twenty-two rabid weasels." Zim and Dib both shuddered at the thought, "But yes, it was the same technology."

Dib grinned on the inside. _Thank you Zim,_ he thought, _for giving me that lovely bit of information…_

"And do you plan to have him trained as an Invader?" Red asked.

"Oh Irk no!" Zim looked shocked, "The Dib is far too human in the head to be a good Invader. No, I plan to continue to use him to gather information on this filthy planet. What better way to learn than through the experiences of a native?"

_I'm right here you dolt…you should watch what you say or you'll regret it more than you're already going to…_ He glowered, both at the idiotic and vindictive leaders of the Irkens and Zim.

"Ah…well….keep up the good work" Red and Purple hurriedly signed off.

-x-

Armed with this new information, Dib set to work on his revenge. It was already in the later stages of development and he pretty much just needed to test it and then find a way to get it to Zim. As he looked at the cells under his dad's electron microscope he grinned, it worked._ Now…how to get it to Zim so that it would make the biggest impact on him? Oh-!_ Dib's grin stretched into a sneer, _Just you wait Zim…I'm going to get my revenge, and then we'll see who's laughing then!_ He went to bed a few minutes later, his thirst for revenge finally satiated.

-x-

Zim awoke from a deep coma-like sleep that all Irkens need to recharge their PAKs and groggily sat up and looked at the clock. "**SIX?!!!!!**" He shrieked, "Why didn't my PAK wake me?!!!" He got up and went to don his costume when up walked GIR.

His eyes turned red when he spotted Zim, **INTRUDER ALERT!** He shouted,** HIYAAAAAA!** And he grabbed Zim roughly and took him to the front of the house and tossed him out the door.

"**GIR!!!!**" the surprised Zim yelled, "GIR get back here and let me in!!!!! I cannot be seen outside without my-!!!" He stopped screaming at the robot when he caught his reflection in the puddle he was sitting next to. What he saw, would scar him for life.

**End Metamorphosis**

-x-

A/N: Wow that ended quickly….ah well… anyone who can guess what Dib did to Zim (and how he did it) gets a cookie!


End file.
